dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Man of Steel
Man of Steel is a reboot of the Superman film series. It is the second installment of the DC Cinematic Universe, and introduces Superman into the franchise. It was originally suppose to have a different plot, but was drtically changed to be closer to Superman: the Animated Series. It is directed by Zach Snyder. It is set to be released on June 14, 2013. Cast *Henry Cavill as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Billy Zane as Lex Luthor *Corey Burton as the voice of Brainiac *Russel Crowe as Jor-El *Ayelet Zurer as Lara Lor-Van *Kevin Costner and Diane Lane as as Johnathan and Martha Kent *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Michael Ironside as Man in the Shadows (uncredited) Plot Destruction of Krypton The film starts on a distant planet called Krypton. A scientist named Jor-El is studying the planet. After gathering information, he realizes that the planet will be destroyed. He brings this prediction to the Kryptonian council, but their computer, called Brainiac, denies these predictions. Later, Jor-El confronts Brainiac about this, and Brainiac reveals he was lying, and Krypton was going to be destroyed. When asked why he lied, Brainiac reveals that his goal was to be the last remaining Kryptonian. Jor-El rushes home to save his infant son, Kal-El. Jor-El puts him in a small rocket, and sends him to a planet called Earth, just as Krypton is destroyed. Landing on Earth When the ship landed on Earth, it landed on a farm. It was found by Johnathan and Martha Kent. They looked inside, and found a baby. They decided to adopt him, and name him Clark. Several years later, Clark is in high school. He is starting to develop incredible powers. He talks to his parents about this, and they reveal how they found him in the ship. Clark looks at a device that contains a message from Jor-El, revealing he is the sole survivor of the planet Krypton. He realizes that he must use his powers responsibly. Becoming Superman When Clark entered his 20s, he moved from Smallville to Metropolis. He got a job at a newspaper called the Daily Planet, where he meets Lois Lane and Perry White. In Metropolis, he put on a costume and stopped a plane from crashing in the city. The Daily Planet dubbed him "Superman." He started protecting Metropolis and fighting crime. Making Enemies One night, Lex Luthor, owner of Lexcorp, had an important meeting. It turned out to be an alien robot called Brainiac. The following day, Luthor aproached the World Council telling them that Brainiac would share his technology in exchange for imformation about the planet. He also states that Brainiac would like to speak with Superman. Superman talks to Brainiac, and learns that he is from Krypton. Brainiac gives Superman a few memories of Krypton, until Superman leaves. That night, he has visions of Brainiac denying Krypton would destroy and revealing his true intentions to Jor-El. The following day, he goes to warn Luthor about Brainiac, that he may not be what he seems. Luthor ignores Superman's worries, and connects a hook up between Lexcorp computers and Brainiac. Superman veiws more of Brainiac's memory consels, and learns that Brainiac has destroyed all planets he had visited. Superman warns humanity, but the connection between Brainiac and Lexcorp was already established. Superman goes to fight Brainiac, and after an epic fight, Superman destroys his ship, thus destroying Brainiac. In a post credits scene, Lex Luthor is approached by a man in the shadows, who talks to him about a "Legion" Posters Several posters were made for the film. Reception The film received mix reception from fans and critics. Critics critisized how little of an actual plot there was, while fans critisized how it was basically a drawn out version of Superman: the Animated Series. However, everyone praised Henry Cavill and Billy Zane in the movie. Disclaimer Superman and all related all related characters are owned by DC Comics and their repected affiliates. All rights reserved. I made the cast but these properties aren't mine. Ownsership This page was created by TheCannon. Do not edit this page without permission. If you want to change something, say it in the comments and I may add or change it. Category:DC Cinematic Universe Category:Superman Franchise Category:Movies Category:PG-13